


孤独的人是可耻的

by S_L



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L/pseuds/S_L
Summary: 九十年代，迷茫过了就是坚定，孤独过了就是爱。





	1. Chapter 1

埃尔文和利威尔一左一右坐在派出所的凳子上，对面是个两个民警，头顶的灯泡不太好，昏黄昏黄的，虚弱得很。

在这里做笔录伤眼，埃尔文默默想。

左边的是个老民警，靠在椅子背上，厉色扫视了他们一眼：“叫什么名字？”

埃尔文抢先道：“史文。是中国人。”

做笔录的小警察抬头好奇看了他一眼，似乎想说你明明是个金发蓝眼的洋鬼子。埃尔文早就习惯这眼光，自然八风不动。利威尔沉默不语，小警察不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，埃尔文飞快瞄了利威尔一眼，利威尔才撇开眼睛道：“里维。”

老民警清了清嗓子：“说，你们俩什么关系？”

埃尔文立刻正色，从兜里摸出学生证递过去，指了指利威尔：“我是N大的学生，他也是。”

利威尔双手抱胸，皱着眉头只看着埃尔文和他递过去的红色证件。

半个小时之前，埃尔文和利威尔初次在小公园里的公厕相遇。

临近考试，室友三毛白天刻苦，晚上的呼噜声一浪高过一浪，吵得埃尔文根本睡不着，索性抓着英语书，来学校附近的小公园就着路灯背单词。天气太热，埃尔文在灯下被蚊子咬了一圈，权衡再三好歹在宿舍里不用做血袋，英语书往口袋里一塞，回去的路上进公厕打算放个水。

埃尔文还没尿完，厕所里又进来一个人。黑黢黢的什么都看不清，埃尔文只能判断出他个子很矮，可能还没到自己的肩膀。

还没等他研究明白这是不是小孩，小孩又为什么会出现在半夜的公厕里，外头又冲进来两个人，拿着手电光柱对着他和那个矮子一阵乱晃，两个人正巧离得很近，都提着裤子，面面相觑。那两人穿着警察制服，对他们高喊道：“把手放在脑袋上！都别动！”

这下根本来不及把裤子穿好，埃尔文这才看清，旁边的是个黑发男人，虽然个子矮，但绝对已经发育完毕了。

同他们一起被抓的还有好几个人，埃尔文心思一转，已经明白是为了什么——最近南城在搞“健康调查”，抓到的都是流氓罪论处，像这样的小公园是蹲点的绝佳去处。埃尔文没说话，老实双手抱头，黑发男人就在他旁边，和他一样的动作。他的个子真的没有到自己的肩膀，年纪看上去很轻，埃尔文一低头就能看到他的发旋。

对面的老民警见学生证确真，刚想说什么，埃尔文轻轻“啊”了一声，从口袋里摸出一本英语书：“真的没有搞流氓活动。我们俩是同学，快考试了，来公园背单词的。”

老民警翻了翻书，都是洋文没错，心里已经半信了埃尔文的说辞。他想起了家里还在读高中的儿子，这个年代大学生还很稀罕。就算真的有什么，也不能因为搞流氓活动就把他们关起来。

埃尔文在派出所门口，向老民警保证再三，以后绝对不因为失眠背单词半夜乱进公厕。眼看着对方转身回去问话这个晚上被抓的其他“流氓”，他右手抓着英语书，抬起左手一看表——还是刚上大学的时候父亲送自己的——已经快要十二点了。

两人一前一后走了七八分钟，马路上除了他们一个人也没有，安静得可怕。转过一道弯，再过一个路口就到学校了，埃尔文认为这时的气氛实在诡异，利威尔就这么跟在他身后，路灯间隔着坏了一两个，在这样的黑暗间隙里，他就好像影子一样。

利威尔先开了口：“喂……今晚谢谢你。”

埃尔文回头，发现这个矮个子在很认真地看他，于是他微笑道：“不用谢。叫我Erwin就好。”

见对方露出了疑惑的神色，他紧接着道：“埃尔文。”

利威尔还是那样皱着眉，看了他几秒，缓缓道：“利威尔。”

埃尔文想问他为什么这么晚还会在小公园，又害怕问出不好收场的答案，正进退两难。利威尔似乎觉得今晚这段不怎么光彩的邂逅可以到此为止了，转身就走。

埃尔文看着他的背影，用英语书扇了扇风，觉得小公园的蚊子似乎也没那么讨厌。


	2. Chapter 2

埃尔文和三毛在食堂排队。食堂里没有风扇也不透气，两人刚考完试，被满满的人闷得满身是汗，只好端着饭盒拿手扇风。很快队伍轮到了埃尔文，打菜的是个看起来六十多的大爷，埃尔文指了指中间，字正腔圆：“青椒肉丝。”

大爷抄起饭铲铲了一勺青椒，底下零星几点肥肉，盖在埃尔文的三两白饭上。埃尔文没有伸手去接，大爷瞟了他一眼，把他的饭盒往窗口一摆，转脸对着埃尔文身后的男生：“同学吃什么？”

埃尔文顿了顿，只好一手递过菜票，一手接过饭上的一层青椒。回头一看三毛早就打好饭，占好了难得的座位，正冲他招手。

两人坐下来，一心对付饭盒里的食物，三毛使劲咽下去几大勺饭拌菜，终于缓解了期末考试带来的燃眉之饥，抬起眼皮问埃尔文：“上次对你有意思的那个学妹怎么样了？”

埃尔文送进嘴里的青椒停止了咀嚼，他被三毛问住了，因为他根本想不起来那是谁。

“就是那个，长头发，英语专业的，英文名叫……Mary。”三毛咽下去嘴里的肉片，意味不明地笑了一声，好心提醒道。

埃尔文想起来了，上个星期，这个学妹还问自己买过两盘席琳迪翁的磁带。但是他实在无心注意这些事，这些天里，他一直在想里维，或者说利威尔。

那天晚上发生的事情，埃尔文谁也没有说，包括三毛——那个公厕在夜晚是什么地方，埃尔文心知肚明，并且，他和他们是一样的。埃尔文想，我确实是会搞流氓活动的人。他知道女生之间流行的琼瑶、亦舒的爱情小说，一个男人和一个女人，有时候也会出现很多男人和很多女人，然后在故事里他们相爱、误会、最后结婚。而像自己这样的人，大概不会是什么爱情小说的男主角，也没有和别的女人结婚的权利的。

埃尔文含含糊糊把学妹玛丽的事情搪塞过去，三毛又抬眼皮看他，头发压到眉毛下面，用他惯常的姿势：“你还是那样，从以前起……”他没有把话说下去，但是埃尔文知道他想说什么。他们重又埋下头吃饭，这次没人再起话头，好在食堂里人声嘈杂，右边那个男生吸面条吸得呼噜呼噜响。

埃尔文和利威尔的第二次见面发生在三天之后。那天傍晚和他们从食堂回到宿舍，都默契地不再提学妹的事。三毛不知道从哪里搞到两张迪斯科舞厅的入场券，问埃尔文考完试了要不要去庆祝。他们平时在学校里倒卖磁带和打口碟，和卖碟老板关系很好，但是从没有机会真正去迪斯科舞厅，埃尔文当然不会错过。

迪厅离学校并不太远，埃尔文知道那条街在哪里，但是从未进去过——哪怕是在这样躁动的时代里，这条街也代表着另一个世界，对埃尔文来说近乎象牙塔的禁区。他第一次走进这里，兴奋远大于害怕。出乎他的意料，路两边是一丛丛的洗澡花，花没什么味道，钻进鼻子里的都是从两边筒子楼厨房飘出来的菜香。已经七月，都快八点了天还没全黑，他们在下面骑自行车，脑袋上面横七竖八伸出来晾晒衣服的绳子，有白衬衫，还有没来得及收回去的女人的内裤和胸罩。

埃尔文把车小心锁好，整了整身上最时髦的一件的短袖花衬衫，跟着三毛进去。这会里面已经开始了，舞池里已经有男男女女，天花板上几颗硕大的迪斯科球，频繁变换着光的颜色。埃尔文没急着进去，先听了一分钟，正放着的是《Brother Louie》。埃尔文听过这张的磁带，轻声跟着哼了起来，加入了舞池。

他在学校里就喜欢参加舞会，这时候也没露怯，三毛已经不知道去了哪里。舞曲结束了，接着放的是《Baby Be Mine》，两首歌的间隙里，他感觉到有人在盯着自己看。埃尔文顺着直觉回过头，整个人都愣住了。

是利威尔，他站在DJ台旁边，半个身子都在阴影里，直直地看他。埃尔文被旁边又跟着节奏跳起来的青年撞了一下，对方跳到酣畅处，嘴里骂骂咧咧让假洋鬼子傻大个别挡路，这才如梦初醒，嘴里说着对不住，脚不受控制地往舞池外走。

埃尔文向服务生要了两罐可乐，递给利威尔一罐，对方没有拒绝，垂下眼睛认真拉开拉环，抿了一口。埃尔文又看到他头顶的发旋了。他们坐在靠墙的沙发上，这里很吵，两人默契地都没说话，相对着把可乐喝完了，利威尔又要了两瓶啤酒。

他对着瓶子就喝了一大口，手肘随意地搭在沙发背上，眼睛没看埃尔文：“我在这里工作。”

埃尔文看见他嘴角似乎有伤，没有穿这里服务生的衣服，当下不问，心里有了几种揣测，只是答非所问道：“我爸是美国人，妈妈是中国人，从小就在南城长大。”反应过来这话似乎有些莫名其妙，也灌了自己一口酒。

利威尔侧过脸看他，已经快要喝完一瓶，见埃尔文还没喝到一半，嗤笑了一声，眼珠在他身上转了一圈：“乖仔大学生也来迪厅啊。”

埃尔文没接他的话，也不提那天晚上的事，指着DJ台的位置，问他知不知道这首歌在唱什么。利威尔又皱起眉了，看着埃尔文老实摆在膝盖上的双手，指节圆润，右手上有薄茧，是常年写字留下来的印记。埃尔文对他笑了笑，缓慢而清晰地对他说，宝贝跟我走吧。

利威尔仿佛被啤酒呛到，大声咳了起来，咳到苍白的面色发红，但是没有拒绝埃尔文。


End file.
